a Saturday morning
by NosAnimadvertoTotus
Summary: it was a regular morning until Aria bumped into Malcolm, but not the Malcolm she was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

**A/N:** Well, I just found this story under my History and Trigonometry book. And since I've missed writing, I decided to post this one for y'all! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Aria bought some coffee to start her day. It was a fine Saturday morning and Aria couldn't stop thinking what was her Saturday mornings used to be. 'I thought Saturdays was coffee and cartoons with Fitz?' Emily said, the last time she was stepping away from him because of Jenna.

She decided to go to Spencer since her folks are at Philly. The three had been calling her up if she could watch something at Spencer's since Ezra is still out of town. There it is. Malcolm and Ezra. Everything has changed since Ezra found out about Malcolm.

BING! Aria's phone rang. "Spence, sorry….. yeah….I'm coming." And Aria hung up. It was Spencer, asking if she will come. She was slipping her phone in her bag and then- bam!

A boy, probably at the age of seven, was on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Aria kneeled down to the boy, "Are you okay?"

The boy looked up at Aria. His eyes showed her that he was lost. But then, that didn't stop Aria from panicking more. Her heart was beating fast. Her mind kept on asking questions. _What is he doing here? Are they all here? _

For the boy was Malcolm.

* * *

Malcolm was about to cry. Hey there, where are your parents? Your mother? Here let me have your backpack." But then, instead of giving to her his backpack, Malcolm started to cry and attacked Aria with a hug. "Please, don't bring me home. Please." Malcolm whispered to Aria.

Aria didn't know what to do. So, she said 'yes'.

"Calm down. I'm Aria, what about you?" Aria let out a little smile.

"I'm Malcolm." He said, shaking hands with Aria.

"Do you want something to eat?" Aria asked. Malcolm nodded quickly.

Aria and Malcolm headed to the grill. She texted Spencer that she might be late. After they ate, they took a cab and headed to Spencer's. Malcolm slept in the cab at Aria's lap. Aria removed his backpack so that she can carry him easily later. When Aria opened it, she was a bit confused to see that it was full of clothes and toys in it.

The cab stopped in front of Spencer's house. Aria paid it and carried Malcolm with his backpack at her hand.

DING! DONG! Aria pushed the doorbell. Spencer quickly opened the door. With a happy face but then turned into a confused look when she saw the boy that Aria was carrying.

"Are you babysitting?" asks Spencer, "Are we ruining your schedule or what?

"Well, meet mini Fitz." Aria said in a half whispered voice.

Aria walked to where Hanna and Emily are staring at her in shock.

"Is he considering you now as his mother?" says Hanna, letting out a grin.

"Help first…." Aria shot a look at the three. Emily took Malcolm's backpack,Spencer offered her bed so that Malcolm could sleep comfortably. Aria laid Malcolm at the bed.

"So, SPILL!" Hanna said.

"Well, I was buying some coffee today and A saw him by accident and then he said that he doesn't want to go home and so I brought him something to eat and then I'm here." Aria let out a sigh and sat on the sofa.

The three sat in front of Aria.

"But I thought Fitz was going to go and see him?" asked Hanna.

"And that's my problem now." Aria said, closing her eyes for a moment and breathed heavily.

Malcolm's groan broke the silence. Aria immediately stood up and quickly walked through Malcolm.

Spencer touched his forehead, "Aria, he's heating up!"

He suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed Aria's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Aria sat beside him.

"I feel very sick." He said.

"Wait here and I'll get something." But then, as Aria was about to stand, Malcolm tightened his grip on Aria's hand.

"Please, stay." Malcolm whispered. Aria couldn't resist those green eyes. It reminded her of Ezra. So, she sat beside him, took a hold of his hand and brushed his hair off his face.

Spencer got some fever syrup, thermometer and some clothes from his bag.

"Aria, let's change his clothes." said Emily, holding a towel. Malcolm sat gently and removed his sweater. But then, the girls noticed something. They were bruises almost around his body. The four looked at each other in shock.

"Malcolm, where did you get that?" Aria asked him.

"Please don't say this to anyone." He said, they were tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey it's alright." Aria said. Malcolm looked at the four girls and then at Aria.

"I don't want to be there. She always said that I am a waste of time. That because of me, her life is all ruined." said Malcolm, now crying.

"Who is it Malcolm? Who are you talking about?" Hanna asked, looking at Malcolm and then at Aria.

"My mom." said Malcolm.

"What?" the four froze in a moment. Aria couldn't take the words that Malcolm just said. All those time, she thought that Maggie was taking care of Malcolm. How about Ezra? She asked to herself.

"Malcolm, why did you run away?" asked Aria.

"She said that someone is going to visit at our house and if I say something, she'll lock me up in my bedroom. While she was asleep, so I ran," He explained, "please don't send me home."

"don't worry, we won't say anything.' said Emily.

* * *

After they changed his clothes, Aria fed Malcolm with some soup before he sleeps. After an hour, Malcolm finally drifted to sleep, Emily and Hanna left, leaving Spencer and aria with Malcolm.

"Thank you so much Spence." said Aria.

"Fitz has a very sucky history with girls." said Spencer. Aria looked right into Spencer's eyes," sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What are you going to do aria? Are you going to tell this to Fitz?"

"I don't know Spence. All I know for now is that this little boy needs me." said Aria, looking at Malcolm.

* * *

A/N: sooo... should I continue it? comments and suggestions pls! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

**A/N**: I'm very sorry for the SUPER late update. Our test has just finished and I can now write again! (yay!) well, I hope you enjoy this one

* * *

(2:30 pm)

After feeding Malcolm, the two started two plan on what to do with Malcolm.

"You two can stay here, but only for a night, my parents might comeback." Spencer suggested.

"Thanks Spence. But how about for the next days?" asks Aria.

"What? No Aria, there shouldn't be anymore _next days. _Ezra should know about this." Said Spencer.

"But her mother's gonna' beat him to death just to be the next Mrs. Evil Millionare Fitzgerald.," Aria protested," Aren't you worried about that boy?" Aria and Spencer looked at Malcolm who is still playing with his toys.

"Okay. But what shall we do?" Spencer put up her thinking face, "Wait, is it okay if we can take turns on looking after him?"

"Wouldn't that be hard? Asked Aria, plus, the girls might also be busy with something."

"I don't think they are, "Spencer said, "AND Hanna could always use her babysitting powers."

Aria smiled for a moment, "You're right. I'll call the others."

The four had agreed on taking turns on looking after Malcolm.

* * *

At night, Spencer said that she will sleep at the barn but Aria insisted that the two of them will be the one to stay in the barn.

"Sit there first while I fix this up." Said Aria, looking at the books that were laying on the bed.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Malcolm asked Aria.

"Yes, it's in my bag." Aria answered. Malcolm took Aria's phone and started to look for the games. But then, Aria's phone rang and then Malcolm saw whose on the I.D, his smile turned into a frown. Because what he saw was Ezra's picture.

"You know this man?" Malcolm showed Aria the phone, "I'm pretty sure this is the person my mom was talking about."

Aria was about to take the phone but Malcolm hid it behind him. "You said you won't tell anybody." Malcolm said.

"Hey, I won't, I promise. Now give the phone so I can turn it off." Aria kneeled down in front of Malcolm.

"Promise?" Malcolm asked her.

"Promise." Aria took the phone and declined he call.

"Thank you." He attacked Aria with a hug.

When all was fixed, Aria tucked Malcolm in.

"Sleep thight, because tomorrow, we'l do something." Aria said while brushing his hair off his face.

"Are you gonna' return me tomorrow?" Malcolm said, while holding Aria's hand.

"No, why would I do that?" Aria smiled, "We'll do something fun tomorrow."

"REALLY!" his dull face turned into a big smile, "What is it?"

"You'll see it tomorrow, it's a surprise," And Aria stood up, "Goodnight!"

Aria headed for the sofa and sat down. She texted Spencer sending her thanks and a goodnight. Then, she saw a text from Ezra and opened it.

E: _"Aria, I need your help, something happened, Malcolm's missing."_

* * *

**A/N**: what should Aria do? Let me know about it! Please continue to comment and suggest anything. I really appreciate it guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

A/N: sooo... hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Aria woke up with a smile on her face, because today, she's planning on taking Malcolm into the park. She stretched her arms, but then when her arms landed into the other side of the bed, Malcolm wasn't there.

She quickly stood up and called for Malcolm. And when she couldn't find him anywhere, she stopped for a moment; there was only one place where Malcolm could be. So, she ran outside to Spencer's house.

She opened the door and, "Spencer?" she saw Malcolm was eating cereals on the kitchen while watching cartoons and Spencer was standing in front of her, laughing.

"Aww, Aria, you're such a caring mother." Spencer said.

"Shut up Spence, how did he get here?" Aria asked.

"I was checking on you guys and I was about to ask what do you want for breakfast, but Malcolm was the only one who is awake, so I brought him here and when I asked him why he woke up so early, he told me that you were going to go somewhere else?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. And it's a surprise right?" she turned to Malcolm. And he replied with a nod.

"So, good luck with that. Oh! And, I think it'll be Hanna's turn to watch him tonight." Spencer said.

"Okay. Thanks Spence!" after eating breakfast, and taking a shower, Malcolm and Aria went out to take Malcolm to the surprise.

* * *

Aria was taking him to the movies.

"Are we gonna' watch a movie?" Malcolm looked up at Aria.

"Yup!" Aria smiled at him.

"REALLY?" Malcolm jumped while holding Aria's hand.

"But we've got to get some popcorn first."

And so they headed for some popcorn and bought to cheese popcorns.

"Two cheese popcorns it is!" the girl in the cashier said. Who seems to be really cheerful, "Oh! You've got a kid! Wonderful! We have a promo here ma'am, you can have a free toy for every parent-kid bonding!"

"Oh, um, no, he's—"but Aria was cut off by the girl.

"Oh! Here's your order ma'am! And the toy. Enjoy!" the girl said cheerfully. On the way to the movies, the both of them just laughed.

After watching the 'Percy Jackson: Sea of monsters', they headed for lunch.

"Is the movie great?" asked Aria.

"Yeah! Percy was so awesome!" Malcolm's eyes widened, "And Grover was so funny, when he was wearing a gown."

"Now, after you finished eating, we'll go to the part 2 of my surprise." Aria said.

"There's more?" Malcolm smiled.

"Yup!" Aria said as a sign of approval. The part two of the surprise was at the park. Where Malcolm was getting comfortable with Aria. He played with the other kids. He was having fun. Aria couldn't even think about the problems Malcolm has encountered.

It was already 5:00 pm and so she decided to eat dinner with Malcolm, and after that, texted Hanna that she could watch Malcolm tonight.

* * *

At home, she quickly brought Malcolm into her room. She checked her parent's room to see if they were there, but there was no one, so, she let Malcolm take a little shower and then tucked him in.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Malcolm took Aria's hand when she was about to stand, "Could you sleep beside me again?"

"Of course." And so, Aria lay down beside him.

"Thank you." Malcolm said.

"For what?" Aria smiled at him.

"For today. I haven't been in the movies before." Malcolm said.

"You haven't?" Aria asked him, and he nodded.

"I even made friends today," Malcolm smiled at her, "In the park, I met someone named Kevin and we played tag with his friends."

"You really had a great day huh?" she asked and he simply answered with a nod again.

"Well tomorrow, you'll be having fun with one of my friends. Now go to sleep." Aria stood up when Malcolm closed his eyes.

"Thank you Aria. I wish my mom was like you. I wish you were my mom." Malcolm said with a soft voice.

Those words, words from Malcolm mouth, melted Aria's heart. She looked at him once again, seeing his eyes were still closed, she returned to the bed and kissed Malcolm's fore head and whispered goodnight to him, and she saw his lips formed a little smile.

* * *

A/N: review! review! :) I really appreciate your comments & suggestions guys! thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

**A/N:** so there's a bit Ezra in here…

* * *

"Aria! Aria!" Aria woke up with Malcolm's voice. She was about to smile, but when she saw that Malcolm's face was a little bit tensed, or maybe afraid, she quickly got up and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"There's someone here." Malcolm said.

"Who? Did they see you?" Aria asked.

"Yes, it was a lady, and she looks a bit like you." Malcolm explained.

"How di-" Aria was cut off by the knock on the door.

"Aria? I know you're in there. It's okay honey, it's just me." It was Ella's voice.

Aria stood up but Malcolm held her arm and mouthed the words, "Please, no"

And Aria said, "It's okay."

Malcolm hugged Aria and hid his face.

"Come in mom." Aria said. When Ella opened the door, Malcolm hugged her tightly.

"oh, is this-" Ella pointed to the both of them.

"Mom." Aria stared at her mother with her 'please- not- now- look'.

"Umm, hi there buddy, no worries, I'm Aria's mom, Ella."

Malcolm looked at Aria and Aria nodded. He let go of his embrace and introduced himself.

"I'm Malcolm." He shook hands with Ella.

"hey, umm, why don't we go down for breakfast." Ella said. But when Mlacolm was about to go out of the room, he asked them, "How about you?"

"We'll be there for a sec." Ella said.

When they heard Malcolm was already at the stairs, they started conversation.

"I- I –I can explain." Aria said.

"Was that-" Ella took a breath, "Ezra's son?"

"Yes." Aria said.

"Well does Ezra knows that he's here?" Ella asked.

"No mom, Malcolm's mom isn't what you think she is,"

"How? What?" Ella was a bit confused.

"Malcolm's mom, Maggie, is abusing him. You saw it a while ago, he was afraid of you. Oh and, if you're looking for proof, you can see his bruises all around his body." Aria explained.

"So, what are you saying?" Ella sighed.

"I'm saying that maybe, Maggie is using Malcolm to get more money from Ezra's family." Aria said, a little tensed.

"Whoa, calm down honey, so, does he know about Ezra being his father?" Ella asked.

"No, not yet. But by what his mother told him, he should act nice when Ezra comes around their house. That's why he walked away from there." Aria said, sitting on the bed.

"Hey, I know you're protecting Malcolm, but you ave to let Ezra know about this." Ella said, sitting beside her daughter.

"But, how about Maggie?" Aria said, with a little tear forming in ner eyes.

"You're not 'gonna tell it to Magiie, you're 'gonna tell it to Ezra." Ella said, hugging Aria.

Before going to school, Aria texted Ezra that he knows where Malcolm is.

* * *

Ezra knocked in front of the Montgomery's house impatiently. After a few seconds, Ella opened the door with a stunned look.

"Hi there, I was hoping to find Aria." Ezra said, looking for Aria behind Ella. But instead of Aria, he found Malcolm, he's son.

"Uh, she's no—" Ela was cut off by Ezra.

"Is that my son over there?" Ezra looked at Ella who was just staring at him. He forced himself inside and saw Malcolm who was watching T.V.

"Malcolm." Ezra's eyes begin to tear.

But instead of Malcolm running into Ezra's arms, he ran to Ella.

"It's okay buddy, Ezra is your daddy." Ella looked down at him.

"No, I don't believe him. I want Aria." Malcolm said.

"Hey, it's alright," Ezra looked at his son. About time, Aria opened the door.

"I'm ho—" but before she completed the greeting, Malcolm ran to her and she saw Ezra standing inside their house.

"Aria, what is this?" Ezra said with a furious look, "All along, he was here?"

"Ezra please, does Maggie know you're here?" Aria asked.

"Yes, and I'm calling her right now." Ezra said, dialing on his phone.

* * *

**A/N:** to answer some of the questions; no, Ezra is not a bad person in here we just need to wait until he knows what really happened to his kid and Aria…. Well what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Ezra please, does Maggie know you're here?" Aria asked._

_"Yes, and I'm calling her right now." Ezra said, dialing on his phone._

* * *

"No! Pease no!" exclaimed Malcolm, he ran to Ezra with tears falling in his eyes, "Aria is a good person, she takes care of me more than my mom."

Ezra dropped the call and took Malcolm's hand, "come on Malcolm, your mom's looking for you. We gotta' go."

"No! No! I don't even know who you are!" Malcolm shouted pulling his hand from Ezra, "Aria, take me away from him!"

Ezra was stunned by what Malcolm had just said, causing for Malcolm's hand to slip. And quickly, he ran to Aria and Aria carried him.

"Ezra! You shouldn't have done that to him!" Aria said as she was soothing Malcolm.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I s-shouldn't have done that." Ezra said.

Ella walked to Ezra, "Come on, I'll make you some coffee to clean up your mind." Ella ushered Ezra into the kitchen, Aria, take Malcolm upstairs."

Ella explained everything to Ezra, making Ezra's mind clearer.

"Aria and Malcolm's upstairs. You better say sorry to the both of them." Ella said.

"Thank you Ella." He hugged her and quickly headed upstairs. Inside, he saw Aria and Malcolm playing games and laughing.

"Hey." Ezra smiled, but Malcolm quickly grabbed Aria's arm

"Ezra, I don't th-" Aria tried to say something but it was cut off by Ezra.

"I just want to settle things up," Ezra sat at the floor with them, "I'm sorry, I was just stressed out. I became so angry. Can you forgive me?"

"I can but I don't think Malcolm will." Aria nodded to Malcolm.

"Please Malcolm. I'm sorry, I should've believed you. I promise you, I assure you that I am not like your mother. I want you to know that I'll be the father that will love you." Ezra said. And Aria looked at Malcolm and pulled out a smiling face. And Malcolm smiled to. He stood up and hugged Ezra.

"I forgive you." Malcolm said. And Ezra cried at the hug of his son.

* * *

After dinner, since Malcolm demanded to stay one more night with Aria, Ezra decided to sleep at the Montgomery's. Since it was Aria's night for the dishes, Ezra was the one who tucked Malcolm in.

"Do we really need to leave Aria's house tomorrow?" Malcolm asked him.

"Yes buddy. Don't worry; you'll see each other every day."

"REALLY?" Malcolm eyes widened.

"Of course!" Ezra smiled at him, you really have become close with Aria, didn't you?"

"Yes. She's very nice. If I grow up, I would find her again and marry her." Malcolm said.

"Seriously?" Ezra held out a laugh.

"I'm saying that Aria would be a good mom. She's good at taking care of me," Malcolm replied, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Hey buddy umm... do you still want to live with your mom?" Ezra asked him a serious question.

"I don't think so; she makes me sad all the time." Malcolm put out a frown.

"Well I was thinking to go to a lawyer tomorrow and take custody of you, means that you won't be living with your mom anymore." He said.

"Deal!" Malcolm said.

* * *

The next morning, Ella left early for something urgent. Leaving the three of them alone. While Malcolm was eating breakfast, Ezra talked with Aria.

"I was thinking about going to a lawyer today to take custody of Malcolm." Ezra said.

"That's good! But, does Malcolm know it already? I mean, if that happens, he won't be seeing Maggie again." Aria asked him.

"Yeah, he's fine with it, AND I also promised him that he'll be able to see you every day." Ezra looked at Aria.

"Umm... of course! I'll find a way," Aria smiled at him, "Come on, let's eat, I'm starving1"

"Okay!" Ezra smiled and kissed Aria on the lips.

The whole time, Malcolm kept on talking about what he and Aria have done in the past few days. And after eating breakfast, Ezra and Malcolm left for the meeting with the lawyer.

* * *

"You made a good choice Ezra. Your son must've been really scared when he was still with his mother." Mr. Wright said; their lawyer.

"Thank you Mr. Wright." Ezra said.

"By the way, I was wondering on how you found your son." He asked.

"Oh. My girlfriend found him one day. Malcolm even got attached with her." Ezra smiled.

"You're lucky Mr. Fitz!" he said, "Well I'll see you again in our next meeting."

"Yes. Thank you again Mr. Wright." And Ezra stood up and shook hands with him.

"Oh! Wait. I think you should go and get Malcolm see a therapist. He seems to e afraid of all the people. You know what I mean Ezra. Like he needs to learn how to cope on what's around him." Mr. Wright said, as they were leaving.

"I'll take your advice Mr. Wright." Ezra said, as he picked up Malcolm and closed the door.

* * *

On the way to Ezra's apartment, Malcolm wouldn't stop asking about Aria. Luckily, Ezra had explained to him about his and Aria's relationship.

"So, do you want an ice cream?" Ezra asked him.

"Yeah!" Malcolm hopped out of excitement.

They came in with the diner beside Ezra's apartment.

"I'll just take a chocolate milkshake." Ezra said, "What about you?"

"I think I'll take a peanut butter one, Aria and I ate that one time."

Ezra laughed and payed for their orders. They ate their milkshakes and ice cream on the way home.

Ezra opened the door and put Malcolm's things into the table. They were having a joke about Ezra's neighbour. The two of them were laughing but stopped when they saw Maggie, standing on the window.

"Ezra! You found him!" Maggie exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY if I'm always updating late. It's just that I have many things to do in school since my parents and all of the people around me are expecting a high grade from me...

By the way, thank you for all the readers who kept on reading and supporting this story. It gives me the courage to write more. :) Thanks guys! so, what do you think? I need your opinion/help/suggestion on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

_HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!_

* * *

"Maggie... what are you doing here?" Ezra asked her.

"I came because I was worried about my son." Maggie pulled out a little smile and quickly took Malcolm from Ezra. "Hey! Thanks for everything, we've gotta' go somewhere, come on Malcolm."

"No, Maggie! You ca-" but it was too late. Maggie quickly bolted out of the door.

Quickly, Ezra followed them outside, he can still hear Malcolm's cry at the hallways and quickly followed it. There they were, inside an elevator. Maggie smiled as the door shut closed.

"No! Malcolm!" Ezra shouted and hurried for the stairs. By the time he got down, outside, he saw Malcolm hugging Aria tightly with his red face.

"Aria!" I called out as soon as I got outside.

"Ezra! Can you believe what your girlfriend has been saying to me?" Maggie said with a very pissed off faced, "and she got my son involved!"

"Wow! Liar! You're still denying it. Then, why don't you tell me why does YOUR SON has bruises all over his body?" Aria blurted out.

Maggie turned to Ezra who is shaking his head in disappointment. "I know everything now Maggie."

"Wow! Seriously?" you're all gonna' blame it on me?" Maggie smirked, "come on Malcolm."

"No! I'm not gonna come with you!" Malcolm cried.

"That's it Maggie, I'm calling my lawyer." Ezra said as he picked up his phone.

Maggie's face paled. It seems like she really was afraid on what's gonna' happen next. "That's it! I'm gonna' let you pass it this time." She went to her car and quickly strode off.

"Ezra... what are we gonna do?" Aria said as he picked up Malcolm.

"I just called the cops and told them to find her." Ezra said. "I'm so sorry Aria, I dragged you into this."

"No worries. Having you here will always make things easier."

"Thank you." Ezra kissed Aria on her head and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

It was already in evening and Aria decided to stay in Ezra's apartment. While Malcolm was playing with his toys, Aria cooked their dinner.

"What is that chef?" Ezra teased her in between kisses.

"Ezra! Malcolm is there." Aria whispered to him.

Ezra let out a little laugh. "Just make sure that that's delicious."

"And when did I cooked something you didn't like?" Aria raised her eyebrows.

"You're right." And they both laughed.

After dinner, Malcolm immediately washed and jumped into bed, while Aria continued her cleaning.

"He really had a rough day." Ezra wrapped his arms around her.

Aria nodded. "We should take him somewhere fun. He should enjoy his childhood."

"Why don't we take him to the zoo tomorrow?" Ezra kissed her cheeks.

"That's a good idea Mr. Fitz." Aria smiled and faced Ezra and started to kiss him. Their kiss went deeper by the moment, until Aria broke it off. "Malcolm might see us."

They both laughed and decided to just join Malcolm in sleep. Aria changed with Ezra's loose shirt. The two of them slept between Malcolm and held hands.

"Goodnight." Ezra whispered, "Love you"

And Aria smiled back, "I love you more than you know it."

* * *

**A/N:** thank you for everyone who supports this story!:) so sorry if this chapter was super super short:(

*I need suggestions about the zoo thing...

*Your lovely reviews has always cheered me up. THANK YOU EVERYBODY!


End file.
